once_upon_a_virusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Ugly Duckling/@comment-3041875-20160403224325
Well, this was very captivating, Joe, and very, very surprising. Firstly, I wasn't expecting the episode to be pretty much all flashback, so that was a pleasant surprise, because, as you know, I love those special episodes. It was really great getting to see the journey of Emma's life like this, right from the beginning to how she came to be Joanna's prisoner last season. I loved the DS reference btw, especially with emphasis on Abelho, shame that Josh was the only schoolboy not referenced though :P. Emma's life was completely tragic, and it's great testament to what a good person she is that these experiences didn't completely mess her up, really makes me like her a lot more. The first family was bad enough, not being able to love their adopted child as much as one of their own, which wasn't even born yet. Then it was great getting to see a little more of her relationship in the past with Joe, as well as a reminder of how that ended back in season 2 (which was still probably my favourite episode of the series btw, really liked that one). The Wilkinson family was, maybe, a little too tragic, and, maybe, a little random, but they were very interesting in what they were trying to accomplish, and it was pretty dark, so they were worth it just for that, I suppose; it certainly made them memorable. Ignoring that Hannah wouldn't have been able to talk had she been getting strangled so hard it would kill her, it was a good scene, with Simon surviving and swearing to hunt Emma down, and I enjoyed the next part of Emma's life. I suppose Simon finding her and ruining her life again showed that she was always destined to endure tragedy and would never be free and his death was good, but it was all a little fast in that he swore to find her, found her and then died in four scenes consecutively. Additionally, the impact he made on ruining her life again was sort of short lived because she was found and kidnapped by Joanna not long after, who had also taken over the world not long after, so her life would have turned out pretty much the same had Simon never found her, right? Basically, I would have enjoyed that story more had it been stretched out more, but hey, you only had one episode to tell it, and it was still good, and certainly was impactful and memorable. Then, present day was also a major shock. Firstly, I really enjoyed the opening scenes with Liz, Selena and Emma. However, I still have big issues with Josh, which are probably irreversible at this point, to be honest. The fact that, this late in the game, he is still able to revert to being evil makes me doubt he can ever really change. Plus, smiling when he witnessed his daughter finding out what he had done really confused me; I just have difficultly understanding his character. But anyway, onto the most important part of present day, Emma fucking died! Wasn't expecting it, and I'm very shocked. Not entirely, because I didn't expect her to be Joe's permanent love interest, of course, but more so that it was Liz who killed her. It really makes me worry for Liz, because even though she is not herself in doing this it is still a hard thing for Joe to get over, and even more a hard thing for Peep to get over, especially cause, well, she's Peep, and I worry that she may resort to her old ways, understandably, but I hope Rachel will ultimately be enough for her to want to redeem. Of course, I don't necessarily want both Peep and Josh to permanently redeem in the end, it would be cool if one is a villain for our heroes in the end, maybe, so whichever way you take the story could be interesting. So, yeah, great episode, Joe! I love evil Liz; I have to say that every review, especially because it becomes more and more true every episode. The flashbacks were very memorable and made me appreciate Emma's character a lot more, and her death was very sad. I'm interested to see what will be the consequence and of course for the season climax!